1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expansion module and a cloud device, and more particularly, to an expansion module capable of coupling to a mobile electronic device via an expansion bus interface or a network interface, and a cloud device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the advances in technology, computer functionalities tend to diversify, and varieties of peripheral equipments have also emerged continuously. In order to facilitate a user to enhance the computer performance or expand the computer functionalities, expansion bus slots such as an accelerated graphics port (AGP), a peripheral component interconnect (PCI), a PCI Express (PCI-E), and so forth are generally configured on a motherboard of the computer in order to enable the user to insert a graphic card, a sound card, a network card, and other expansion cards. In addition, expansion bus interfaces such as a Firewire and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) are also configured on the computer host, so that the user is able to connect the computer with peripheral devices such as a hard drive, a printer and so forth.
In terms of a mobile electronic device such as a notebook computer or a Tablet, in order to enable the host body to develop and design toward a direction of becoming light and thin to increase the convenience and the mobility in using the mobile electronic device, an external expansion device has been developed among the conventional technology, such as a docking station of a notebook computer. The expansion device may include a peripheral device and an expansion card therein, so as to provide functionalities of the peripheral device and the expansion card to the mobile electronic device for use.
Nevertheless, since when the mobile electronic device is to use expansion functions provided by the peripheral device, the mobile electronic device must control the peripheral device through a connection between the expansion bus interface and the expansion device. If the user is to use the function of the peripheral device at different locations, the user must also carry the mobile electronic device and the expansion device at the same time. As a result, in order to increase expandability of the mobile electronic device, advantages of the mobile electronic device in convenience and mobility are no longer existed.